


Prisoner

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, this is so vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: He knew that, since the beginning of time, he was rejected.





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> You can almost smell how lazy this one is.

He was trapped, trapped in a world of grey, in a chain cage with the blue flame, trapped in a blue haired kid.

He was a prisoner.

Time never waits.

He waited for a long time. He wished to come out and be free like everyone else.

He hoped this boy would accept him.

It delivers all equally to the same end.

He wished for a happy ending. He wanted to be known, to be remembered. He didn't remember much about himself, not even his real name, but he knew one thing.

Since the beginning of time, he was rejected.

You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…

Aside from appearing in the grey dream, Pharos could only appear at midnight, no, between one day and the next for an hour, but he didn't have enough power to actually be there, just a vague concept that could not do a thing.

He was in a space-time people didn't even know exist.

You will be given one year;

This year, this was finally the year it would all be possible.

Come to Iwatodai. My power. My existence. There. Come to me.

Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…

Persona, the power of heart. The boy could surely use it, but he needed to sign the contract so that he could be strong.

Please… Please help me. Please set me free.

* * *

 

Pharos waited at the dorm counter with a slight smile. The door opened.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time."

He didn't know he sounded like that. He's holding a book in his hands. Our eyes meet. Calm as ever, Minato Arisato.

Pharos was wearing a white and black striped outfit. He didn't notice himself wearing that, but it fitted.

He disappeared and appeared right in front of the boy. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here."

He points to a blank line at the bottom of the page. "It's a contract. There's no need to be scared."

"It only binds you to accept full responsibility for your actions."

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

He signed the name, and the book disappeared.

"No one can escape time."

The young boy began as he re-appeared to Minato's right with the book in his hand. "It delivers us all to the same end."

"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." Pharos flicked his wrist and the book disappeared to where it belonged.

"Wishing won't make it go away."

"And so it begins," he said with a smile, before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 

Minato didn't reject him, but he didn't accept him either.

Pharos wanted to gain his trust. He would be more likely to help, so he helped the boy first. The first one… They were too weak to fight, and Pharos helped him a little. It would be claimed back to him, so let it claimed with a big sword and a roar.

Minato accepts his request. He was going to defeat those eleven shadows and set him free.

Pharos gained more power, to the point that he could talk with Minato in the daytime. No one saw him but Minato, though. Of course, he was a prisoner. No one saw him but his own world.

Someone died. It was one of his teammates. What's the big deal? People die. That's something you have to accept. Good thing they accepted soon enough.

The twelfth one, he claimed it himself. It was completed. At the bridge, Pharos said goodbye.

He was strong now, and the chain was about to fall off.

It is goodbye because he didn't know where he would end up after he was completely free.

He hoped Minato would be more cheerful the next time he saw him.

* * *

 

He was disappointed.

As a transferred student, he expects the earlier two to be more cheerful. One was quite emo. The others hated him to his gut.

He was Ryoji Mochizuki, a student at Gekkoukan. It was fun. There was always something in life to appreciate. Life was beautiful. Ryoji thought he was lucky to be there.

Sorry, Aigis.

He was the one to tell them, but he was not any less shocked. He had only realized it today.

To know that he couldn't even live like a normal person. Two months were far too short. He wished for more. He wished he was living.

Everything's going to end, and everyone hates that. No one here wants it. They wanted to live. He knew that, since the beginning of time, he was rejected. But he had no right to complain. It was because of him, his own existence.

He couldn't cover his ears. It was in his head.

He couldn't cover his eyes. His body in itself was a reminder.

He wished he, too, had a choice to choose. He wanted to forget, but he couldn't even kill himself.

He can't die. He would join Death itself.

No longer innocent. Always being reminded.

Forever.

* * *

 

No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end.

You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. Wishing won't make it go away.

And so it begins.


End file.
